


Dangerous Angels

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s02e22 Becoming Part 2, Episode: s03e10 Blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy Summers <i>and</i> Martha Jones, aka BIG DAMN HEROES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to seraphcelene for the prompt.

Blood, a blink, brings to life still statues: pillars of faith, gargoyles of fable. They were everything that wasn't, that could never be, friezes of fantasy. Now, unfrozen, they kill dreams with proof.

You think you fight for truth, but every proof of reality, realer than it was before, is your enemy. Your true champion is lies, lies that children may lie in bed and close their eyes, dreaming Hell-demons and Masters of evil are only real in slumber.

You save the world so _they_ may forget.

Tell loved ones to close their eyes.


End file.
